Episode 867 (14th April 1969)
Plot The pensioners meet in the OAP Clubhouse to plan their march and a petition. Dickie and Audrey worry about Minnie taking part. Len tells Elsie he believes her when she says there was nothing between Dave and her. Stan and Hilda ask Ken's advice about the tax demand. Ken tells him that he can appeal against it and the Inland Revenue will probably reduce the sum claimed. Stan doesn't want Ken seeing his financial affairs. Dave tells Lillian that if she drops the co-respondent claim within the divorce things could be better for her. To raise money, Stan takes a job as assistant barman at the Rovers. Len tells Ena that their protest won't work but she's not moved. The pensioners gather their banners and congregate outside the Town Hall front entrance to the surprise of the police. Ena goes inside with the petition as the rest remain outside singing We Shall Overcome. Lillian tells Elsie she might not be citing her but gets no thanks. Ena emerges to cheers but tells the crowd the petition was too late and they're pulling down the Clubhouse tomorrow. She organises an immediate sit-down protest in the middle of the road and refuses to be intimidated by the threats of Constable Wilcox. Len and Ray make fun of Stan as Annie cracks the whip. She makes Stan pay for all his "staff drinks". A Police Inspector threatens Ena with forcible removal. Dave tells Elsie she's riled Lillian. Stan drank more than he earned. Hilda doesn't know what they're going to do to find the money. Ena is physically picked up out of the road and taken to the police station to be charged. Cast Regular cast *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Audrey Fleming - Gillian McCann *Dickie Fleming - Nigel Humphreys *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Annie Walker - Doris Speed Guest cast *Alice Pickins - Doris Hare *Mrs Toft - Beatrice Neild (Credited as "Beatrice Nield") *Dave Smith - Reginald Marsh *Lillian Smith - Rhoda Lewis (Credited as "Lilian Smith") *Police Inspector - John Woodnutt *Constable Wilcox - Richard Beckinsale *Jim Gilbert - Arnold Ridley Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *13 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Dave Smith's Betting Shop *The Pink Posy *Weatherfield Town Hall - Front entrance *OAP Clubhouse Notes *Stan Ogden refers to his wrestling match with Ian Campbell which took place in Episode 398 (5th October 1964). *''TV Times'' synopsis: A sit-down strike for Ena, and a stand-up fight for Elsie. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,150,000 homes (5th place). Notable dialogue Ena Sharples: "Indebted as we are for the thoughts of Chairman Mao Tse-Tatlock, the item on the agenda..." --- Hilda Ogden (to Stan Ogden): "Lax - that's your failing. Lax from the neck up and relax from the neck down." --- Hilda Ogden: "In't education a wonderful thing? I know cos I haven't got none." --- Len Fairclough: "Cars are here to stay, Mrs Sharples. They're a fact of life." Ena Sharples: "Yes, and car parks bring in more money than over-65 clubs, don't they?" Len Fairclough: "Yes, they do. We need the space. Surely you can see that?" Ena Sharples: "Ooh, aye! I can see that. Every time me and Minnie go shopping, we have an awful job trying to park Albert Tatlock's Rolls Royce!" --- Albert Tatlock (to the police as Ena is carried away): "Good luck, fellers! Chaps have got the Victoria Cross for less than that!" Category:1969 episodes